


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by Corbella0417



Series: Destiel Drabble 'Verse [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dean has a good dream, Dean wants his angel, First Time, M/M, fluff with a little smut thrown in, it's good all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a dream that he really wishes would come true for him. Maybe with a little work...he can make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

Cas leaned forward and kissed him, the touch of lips gentle and full of worry. As he pulled back Dean looked at him shocked, his own face mirroring what he knew Cas felt. One minute they’re sitting at the table talking and the next they’re sharing a kiss. 

Without a word Dean reached out and pulled Cas closer, his need for the Angel’s touch burning inside him. The kiss was heated, their passion building each time they touched. 

They moved to the bedroom, kissing and tearing at each others clothing along the way. 

Dean took in the lustful look in Cas’ eyes, letting out a small yelp when Cas pushed him back onto the bed without warning. The Angel was soon on top of him, kissing, licking, biting whatever skin he could reach. Dean let him have all of it and more as he bared his throat, moaning loudly when Cas’ mouth sucked his pulsepoint. 

His head spun with need and excitement as he bucked up, lifting his hips to collide with the Angel’s. Cas prepped him with shaking fingers, both men laughing quietly as they tried to figure out what they were doing. But soon Dean was moaning, hands gripping the sheets as Cas found that sensitive spot inside him. 

Cas was gentle as he pushed in, giving Dean time to adjust before he started to move. They moved together as the pace quickened. The only sound in the room their panting breath and the sound of slapping skin. 

Dean came with a small cry, his face buried in Cas’ neck as he gripped his shoulders tight. With Dean clenching around him Cas came as well, whispering Dean’s name in the hunter’s ear. Cas fell asleep first and Dean watched with a smile until his eyes closed as well. 

Dean woke up startled and pulled off his headphones as Sam banged on his bedroom door and called for him. He looked around quickly but Cas was gone, he was never there. His heart sank when he realized it was all just a dream. 

He stood and adjusted himself, waiting until his hard on went down before leaving the room. When he walked into the main room to see what was up he saw Cas sitting at the table. The Angel gave him a big smile when he saw him and Dean thought he looked just like he did in the dream. 

Who knows…maybe he might try and make it reality….


End file.
